A Million First Dates
by CartoonFan367
Summary: Timmy wishes for Trixie to have amnesia in order to get her to go out with him but problems arise when it turns out Trixie forgets everything that happened the previous day when she wakes up.
1. The Wish

Timmy had been walking home along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguised as birds when he noticed Trixie talking to Tad and Chad. "Oh come on! Sometime's I feel like I'm the only guy that Trixie doesn't show interest in!" Timmy complained. "That's probably because you're right!" exclaimed Cosmo happily. "You're pushing it, Cosmo," said Timmy. "Well, only cuz it's true!" Cosmo replied. "Ugh, you know what? I wish Trixie had amnesia! That way she wouldn't remember who I am and then she'd go out with me! And since Wanda will try to make it more safe or something dumb like that and Cosmo will totally mess it up, I'm going to have Poof grant the wish this time," said Timmy. "You're going to have Poof grant the wish? Sport, he's just a baby," Wanda responded. "Here you go again, Wanda. Trying to put sense into things. Go on, Poof! Grant the wish!" exclaimed Cosmo, happily. "Poof, poof..." Poof said nervously and shook his rattle granting the wish.

The next day, Timmy had just finished getting ready for school when Sparky walked up to him. "Why ya so happy today, Timmy?" Sparky had asked curiously. "Well, I just made a new wish and now the girl of my dreams is here to date me! And this wish can't possibly go wrong because instead of Cosmo or Wanda granting it, Poof did!" Timmy explained, smiling. "Gee, that's great Timmy! Have a fun day at school!" Sparky smiled and waved at Timmy left with his pink, green, and purple school supplies.

Once Timmy got to school, he saw Trixie and slid over to her. "Hey Trixie! How about we go on a date tonight?" he asked, grinning. "I'm sorry but I don't go out with people I don't know," Trixie responded. "Oh, well um, you do know me," Timmy said. "I do?" Trixie asked, confused. "Uh, yeah. I'm your boyfriend," said Timmy. "Oh, okay then! I guess I will go out with you then!" Trixie said. "So, I'll pick you up at 8?" asked Timmy wondering if the time was alright. "8 sounds great to me!" Trixie smiled and walked off. Timmy grinned, this was going to be good.

Later that night, Timmy had arrived at Trixie's house in a white limo that was being driven Timmy's Dad who had been dressed as a butler. "Oh my! You're rich just like me!" Trixie smiled and sat next to Timmy and Timmy's dad drove off to a fancy new restaurant. Timmy stepped out of the limo, taking Trixie's hand and leading her into the restaurant. There they sat down and ordered their meal. Once their meal came they began talking. "You know what I love about Fridays like this?" asked Trixie. "What?" asked Timmy. "The thing I love about Fridays like this is going out with sweet, charming boys," Trixie explained. "Oh, uh thanks," Timmy replied, blushing.

After the date, Trixie was dropped back home and Timmy layed on his bed. Poofing out of the goldfish bowl Wanda asked him, "How did the date go, Sport?". "It was amazing! This is the best day ever! Too bad Trixie's visiting her grandmother this weekend. Now I'll have to wait all the way until Monday to see her again," Timmy said. Cosmo then poofed out of the fishbowl. "Well, at least you actually have a girlfriend. Unlike me," replied Cosmo, crossing his arms. "Cosmo, what are you talking about?! I'm your wife!" Wanda said, trying to put some sense into him. "Well, yeah I have a wife but I don't have a girlfriend," replied Cosmo. "Ugh," Wanda facepalmed and Timmy soon went to sleep.

The next morning Timmy woke up excitedly. He got ready early and walked towards the door, ready for a great day when Wanda poofed beside. "Hey Sport, whatcha doing?" Wanda asked Timmy, curiously. "Oh, I'm going to see Trixie!" Timmy said, grinning. Suddenly, Cosmo poofed beside Wanda. "Rock on, man!" Cosmo said, happily. "What do you mean you're going to visit Trixie? She's visiting her grandmother this weekend, remember?" Wanda reminded Timmy. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Well, how about I wish myself there?" suggested Timmy. "Sport, I'm sure she loves spending time with you but you should probably just her some alone time with her grandmother," Wanda said. "Huh, I guess you're right Wanda. I wonder what I should do now," Timmy said to himself. "I know! Timmy, wanna play fetch?" asked Sparky. "Sure, Sparky!" Timmy replied, grinning. They both ran outside and soon began playing fetch.

Meanwhile, Trixie was at her grandmother's house, playing on the computer while her parents talked to her grandmother. "That's right, mother. She seems to have just forgotten everything. She couldn't even remember who we were until we reminded her," Mrs. Tang told Grandma Tang, worriedly. "Hm, well I don't know what to say. Let me go talk to her," insisted Grandma Tang. "If you insist," Mr. Tang replied as Grandma Tang walked over to Trixie. "Hello there, Trixie," Grandma Tang greeted. Trixie stared at her blankly. "...Do I know you?" Trixie asked. "Why, I'm your grandmother!" Grandma Tang informed. "...I have a grandmother?" Trixie asked. Grandma Tang sighed and walked back over to Trixie's parents.

"She doesn't recognize me. When do you think she'll start remembering things again?" asked Grandma Tang. "We're not sure. Every morning, she seems to forget what happened the previous day and we're worried this might affect her love life especially since she just got a new boyfriend," Mr. Tang replied. "Well, I'll spend some time with her now. The least we can do is make the most of it," Grandma Tang pointed out and walked back over to Trixie, ready to spend some time with her grandaughter.


	2. Deja Vu Date

Timmy burst up from bed. "Finally! It's Monday! Trixie's back in town! Woohoo!" he quickly got ready for school and rushed to class. After first period, he slid over to Trixie. "Hey Trixie!" he greeted, smiling. "...Do I know you?" Trixie asked, confused. "Of course you do! I'm your boyfriend!" Timmy replied, happily. Trixie stared blankly at him. "I have a boyfriend?" she asked. "Ah, Trixie. Such a joker. Anyways, I'll meet you at eight tonight!" Timmy smiled and ran to his next class, thinking it was all just a joke.

Later that night, Trixie was picked up in a white limo and had been brought to a new restaurant. They had ordered their meal and began talking. "You know what I like best about Monday nights like this?" Trixie asked. "Going out with sweet, charming boys just like me?" Timmy asked. "You're right! How'd you know?!" Trixie asked. "Uh, because you told me that on our first date," Timmy answered. "First date? What first date? I thought this was our first date," Trixie said, confused.

"Uh...no. This is our second date," Timmy replied. "Second date? What...?" Trixie replied confused and headed back into the limo, followed by Timmy. She was dropped back off at her house and Timmy sat on his bed confused. "Well, that was weird." Timmy said to himself. "What was weird, Timmy?" Sparky asked, curiously. "Trixie didn't remember our first date," Timmy replied. "Huh, I wonder why she didn't," Sparky answered. "Eh, I'm sure it's nothing," Timmy shrugged and fell asleep.

nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-eight dates later

Timmy and Trixie had been walking to school together. "Yes, Trixie. I'm your boyfriend. We've already had one million dates together," Timmy explained. "We have?" Trixie asked, confused. "Yes, Trixie. We have," Timmy replied. "...Are you sure?" Trixie asked, again. "Yes, Trixie. I'm sure," Timmy said. "Oh okay!" Trixie replied happily and they continued walking to school. They arrived in class and Trixie kissed Timmy on the cheek. Of course, Denzel noticed this straight away. "Wait a minute...Tang dating Turner? This can only be the work of...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" he shouted. All the kids in the classroom stared at him.

"Hehe...now kids. If you open your history textbooks or whatever subject I'm teaching you'll notice that the impossible has happened," Denzel said. "What's the impossible?" AJ asked, confused. "THE IMPOSSIBLE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Denzel shouted. "...I don't see anything," AJ said as he looked around. "Nevermind!" Denzel said and continued teaching.


	3. The Consequences

After the class had ended, Denzel approached Trixie. "Trixie!" he yelled. "Yes, Mr. Crocker?" Trixie asked. "Your boyfriend, Timmy Turner doesn't actually love you," Denzel proclaimed. "He doesn't?" Trixie asked. "No! He's just playing a sick game with you! He has magical fairy godparents and he's plotting to use them against you! You must find those fairies, find them!" Denzel shouted. "...You're crazy," Trixie said and walked off.

Trixie had stopped by Timmy's house to give him a surprise and soon walked into his room where he was talking to Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky. "Guys! When I said to give Trixie amnesia, I didn't mean for her to forget things everyday!" Timmy complained. "Well, don't look at us. You wanted Poof to grant the wish," Wanda pointed out. Trixie simply stared for a moment before lashing out at Timmy. "I can't believe it! Mr. Crocker was right! You have magical fairy godparents and you're planning to use them against me!" Trixie shouted angrily.

Suddenly, Timmy turned around to see his girlfriend. "Gah! Trixie! No, I promise it's nothing like that at all!" Timmy said. Suddenly, the Fairy Cab came by. "Get in, you guys. Apparently, Timmy's revealed he has fairies," the fairy reassignment worker stated. Trixie laughed evilly. "Yes! And not only am I going to make you lose fairies but I'm going to post the pictures of them on internet too! That way people will know you have fairies and when the scientists come, you won't remember them and they're tear you apart while looking for your fairies!" Trixie said, grinning evilly.

"Hold on there, Trixie. There's just one problem with your plan. You don't have any pictures of my fairies," Timmy crossed his arms, smirking. Trixie smirked and then took a picture of his fairies. "Uh-oh," Timmy gulped. "Would you guys hurry it up!" the fairy reassignment worker shouted and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were being sucked closer towards the cab due to the giant magnet on top of it. Trixie grinned evilly and was just about to post the pictures on internet when suddenly it turned 12:00 AM.

Trixie stared. "What the? Who are all these floating people?!" Trixie questioned! "Um, nobody! You should probably just go back to sleep!" Timmy said nervously and pushed Trixie out of his room. Timmy then walked over to the fairy reassignment worker. "See? Nobody knows about my fairies! You can't give them back now!" Timmy said. "Fine," the fairy reassignment worker muttered and returned Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof before driving off in the Fairy Cab. "Phew," Timmy wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Guys! That was a close call! Alright, I wish that Trixie didn't have amnesia anymore!" Timmy shouted and his wish was granted. Trixie stood outside of Timmy's room, confused. "...Why am I at Timmy Turner's house?" she asked herself. He then shrugged and walked back home.


End file.
